


december 19th: rosita's pizza

by watergator



Series: december fic advent 2020 [19]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: prompt: pizzahaving a pizza boy as a boyfriend comes in handy sometimes
Relationships: Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee
Series: december fic advent 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035978
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	december 19th: rosita's pizza

The apartment is cold, as it always is during the winter, and Maggie finds herself digging her feet into the couch cushions to keep them from feeling too cold. She’s wearing the fuzzy socks Beth got her for her last birthday, and they’re so worn down that there’s a little hole starting to appear at the big toe, and she could just grab some yarn and stitch it up herself like she’d seen her Mama do a million times over, but she knows how much her sister enjoys gifting her with things, and she’s already hinted at a new pair for Christmas, so Maggie suffers with a cold toe for now.   
  
The TV is playing softly; a horror movie that seems a little out of season given that halloween had already came and gone, but she’s not really paying attention to it anyway - it’s some B grade plot with half-assed actors and it’s something ridiculous like a zombie story that has her squirming in her seat as yet another character gets his body torn, limb by limb, as they ravenously gobble up his innards.   
  
She snatches the remote up off the arm of the couch as jabs her thumb into the button to turn it over; something else that she’ll pay no attention to.   
  
It’s then that her phone buzzes and she smiles down at the screen, illuminated with the photo sent through by her father.

It’s an odd angle selfie that makes her chuckle. Her poor parents never really did ever get the gist of technology, bless their hearts.

Still, the photo manages to capture their joy, clearly enjoying the cruise they’re currently embarked on, her dad has his Hawaiian shirt flowing in the wind, and her mother is holding onto her sun hat to stop it flying off into the vast ocean behind them that sparkles like blue emeralds.   
  
Her heart swells; she misses them both so sorely, but she knows it’ll only be a matter of weeks now before their travels around the globe bring them back home - she knows they’re both probably missing the farm too, but it’s good for them both to be having a well deserved, top of the range cruise trip away.    
  
She stretches her legs out once she feels the stiffness beginning to settle in her knees, earning herself a crack and a pop of her joints and once all that tension is released, she curls back up, like a lazy cat, scooching her butt to get comfy.   
  
She texts back a simply heart emoji to her parents, wondering if they’ll even get it with whatever reception exists in the middle of the ocean, then she texts her brother, Shawn, dropping in to make sure the farm is all okay, even though she knows there’s no need for her to bother asking, because it doesn’t take long for her phone to buzz again with a photo of her brother holding a pitchfork; a large pile of manure steaming behind him and Maggie laughs out loud as a second text from him pops up.   
  
_ Living the life, sis! _

She snorts, and whilst she too does often yearn for that farm life again, she knows that shovelling animal crap is one aspect she certainly does not miss.

Better him than her, she thinks to herself as she types out her reply.   
  
_ Don’t fall in! _

Whatever is playing on TV must change, because there’s the soft sound of gentle Christmas music playing and it makes her feel a little warmer as the familiar tune floats around the apartment.

She’s already thinking about where they can put the tree, organizing and rearranging each room in her head, when there’s a soft knock at the door.   
  
She pads to the entrance, soft socks slipping on the floors almost, when she opens it with a hip jutted out and a smile hidden behind lips pressed together firmly.   
  
The man standing there is hiding under his cap; a faded logo printed across it that reads  _ ROSITA’S PIZZA  _ and he looks up at her rather sheepishly as he shifts from one foot to the other.   
  
“I forgot my key,” he admits and Maggie just laughs and pulls him indoors.   
  
“You’re an idiot, you know that,” she grins at her boyfriend as he walks past her, throwing his cap off and ruffling his black hair messily as it swoops past his eyes. He grins back at her and moves forward to press his lips against hers with a smile caught between them.   
  
She hums. “And you taste like pizza crusts,” she comments almost dreamily, and Glenn snorts a laugh. “Again.”   
  
“So you wouldn’t say no to one tonight?” He asks, quirking a brow and Maggie laughs, throwing her head back before leaning in to kiss him again, a little slower and a little longer.   
  
There’s a plus side to having a pizza boy as a boyfriend, she thinks to herself. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
